fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yaezar Wulfgarn
Yaezar Wulfgarn is a mysterious Mage scholar that traveled the land of Fiore for five years. He spread knowledge and warned civilians, mages, guilds and rulers about the dangers of magic. He is the author a book known as the Compendium of Magical Knowledge, which he spreads for free to those who are willing to learn. He is also extremely knowledgeable in various spells and magic. He is currently the Master of the Aetherium Guild. Appearance Gallery wZeQHCLR_400x400.jpg Medivh,_the_Guardian_HS.jpg tumblr_oj7rijveyB1tb8cbpo5_500.jpg 24c0bfb5b545ed1dba32829b18d2676f.jpg sebastian-horoszko-62-medivh.jpg 9fbc91fe24251edd66ca565e267e20a3.jpg Personality Yaezar is a friendly and wise individual. He cares deeply for a the people of Fiore and put the needs of the kingdom above almost everything else. He will protect and help those in need without asking anything in return. He also displays a lot of interest in different cultures and types of magic. He recognizes magic as an essential part of society, but also warns against its abuse and corruption. If forced into a confrontation, Yaezar will try to finish it as quickly as possible from a distance, as he does not enjoy combat. If he is forced to go serious, however, he will use his full power to gain victory. Magic and Abilities Under the robes that cover his entire body, Yaezar hides a well sculpted body. He can sometimes be seen by himself undergoing physical training and stretching. He claims that a strong body is important for a powerful mind and magic. Yaezar is knowledgeable in many languages including ancient ones. Because of his years many studying various magics through books, even if he can't use them, he has advanced knowledge in an incredible amount of magics. This knowledge allows him to effectively counter most magic spells with his own, even those he hasn't seen or read about. Yaezar developed a spell where he uses a rune on himself, which allows him to read a book 25 times faster, being more effective than most speed reading magical glasses, making him able to read much more books than the average person in a fraction of the time. 'Combat' Although he prefers to fight from a distance, if the situation warrants it, Yaezar can effectively attack or defend using his staff. He is capable of using it quite masterfully. 'Magic Abilities' High Magical Power: Yaezar was not born with powerful magical power nor vast reserves, rather, his arduous training and studying of magic have given him the enormous power he currently has. He has so much magical power, he can create a barrier that spans an entire city. At age 14, he forcefully used a spell to acquire Second Origin, and although the aftermath was chaotic, he later discovered he had succeeded in acquiring it. Magic:Yaezar Wulfgarn can use various types of magic, and possesses equal knowledge even for those he can't or does not use. 'Letter Magic ' Yaezar's most used type of magic. He is able to create words or runes that create a particular effect. He is an expert in various forms of letter magic, being able to use the spells for a large variety of situations. He is knowledgeable in Jutsu Shiki, Solid Script, Dark Ecriture and Ancient Script. When activating a spell, Yaezar uses a hand gesture, or waves his staff to generate runes or the words, he then makes another gesture to activate the desired effect of the word. For example, if he produces water, he creates the word or runes with the quality of water, he then may decide to shoot the word, essentially shooting a stream of water, or moving it or manipulating it for another effect, for filling a cup for instance. For Solid Script Magic, Yaezar uses an ancient language version. For large scale and more powerful spells, Yaezar has to write the words himself using his finger or staff. 'Ancient Script' Ignis-It creates a purple fire blast or flame. Tacet-It creates a silent sphere. If cast on a person, that person becomes unable to produce sound for a minute. Magna- A deafening sound cast either on an area or shot directly at an opponent. Remueve- One of Yaezar's most useful spells. It effectively removes the effect of a spell. Depending on the potency of the spell, it may require more time to undo, also depending on the number of runes cast. It can also be cast in an object, granting the ability to nullify spells it comes in contact with. Aqua-Produces water. Caeli- Creates a gust of air or an air bubble. Semita- Creates a path or a bridge to walk upon. Obice- It creates a barrier. It may be used as a personal barrier, a larger version, or to produce various barriers for different people or things. Ianua- It creates a hole on the ground or on a wall. Gravis- When inscribed on a target, it makes it double its weight. It may keep on adding weight depending on the quantity of runes used on it. If cast in the air above a target, it increases the gravity pull on the area. Persona- It produces a mask or various. Expiravit- It may be cast on himself or on another target. It forces the target to astral project, leaving the body for a couple of minutes. Marcam-Mark-Yaezar generates luminous words that light up a path or dark places. He can also attach the word to someone or something to use as a sort of tracker. Fulgur- Produces lightning Lux Indicibus- creates a stream of Light Bullets Secare-Slash or cut Praemium-Explosion Abscondam-Camouflage Lectio celeritas-Speed reading. Yaezar casts this upon himself to read a book 25 times faster. Tribunalis-Stairs Vincula- Chains that wrap around a target. Volant-Levitate Capere-controls or paralyzes. Detect- Detects live organisms on an area. Studium- Another of Yaezar's most used spells. Yaezar writes the runes on a magically infused object, and the runes return to him, displaying in the air the qualities of said object and magic. He uses it to analyze magical items and its magical properties, although deciphering the analysis takes some time. That's why he uses a grimoire to store the data acquired for later study. Jutsu Shiki-Jutsu Shiki is a form of Letter Magic in which the user is able to create barriers in certain areas by surrounding it with Magic Runes. Those who step inside these runes will be trapped and forced to obey the rules that the user set up beforehand. These rules range from age or time limits, to tasks that must be completed, such as defeating others within the spell's boundaries. Due to the nature of this Magic, it is more suited for trapping rather than for direct combat. In addition, it also takes a significant amount of time to cast. The spells can be erased by rewriting them. 'Dark Ecriture' It is a form of Letter Magic combined with Eye Magic that allows the caster to write runes, for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture, and it can be written in the air, and object or a person. Yaezar uses this style because of its powerful effects, and only when he is forced in combat. When casting it, both of his eyes take a dark purple color. Teleport-Yaezar teleports by turning his body into runes; such runes float in the air and travel to the desired location, where they unite to form his body once more. Pain-The runes can be sent flying or written on the opponent, causing immense pain upon them. Fear-after inscribing his target, fear takes over his victim. Wings- Yaezar inscribes runes unto himself, creating wings that enable flight. Destruction- Yaezar produces powerful runes that slash the opponent from various directions. Reflect-Yeazar creates a sort of mirror that reflects back magical and physical attacks. Dark Knight- Yaezar writes runes upon himself, becoming covered in a magical armor that increases his speed and strength. It is a weaker variant of "Darkness", but with the benefit that it does not consume Yaezar's soul. 'Forbidden Spells ' Darkness- Yaezar writes runes upon himself, transforming him and giving him the ability to use Darkness Magic and a huge physical boost. While powerful, Yaezar can only be in his transformed state for a less than five minutes, or he loses control of himself and his soul starts being consumed by darkness itself. Death-A forbidden type of rune. The runes have to be written on the target, and the victim dies after five minutes. The runes cause every bodily system to cease to function. Immense magical power and a strong will to live are two of the ways to cancel the spell. Also, another letter magic user could undo the spell. 'Spatial Magic ' Yaezar's only uses of this type of Caster Magic seems to be the summoning of his book when he is giving them out. 'Equipment ' Staff Yaezar wields a particular staff which he calls the Staff of Magnus. Yaezar uses the staff to cast most of his spells. He can also inscribe the staff with runes to make it perform a particular effect. Most of the time, the staff is inscribed with either the runes for “barrier”, “absorb” or “nullify”. 'Runic Stones' Yaezar carries small stones that are marked with runes he has inscribed on them. When activated, similar to magical cards, depending on the rune the stone will unleash the effect written on it. History Yaezar was the only son of a powerful runic expert and a librarian. His mother was the librarian of a mysterious library known as the Library of Magnus, a place that existed beyond time and space, often employed by the Magic Council, as his father worked for them. His father used to train Rune Knights and was a mage that served the council in various situations that needed the use or the dechiphering of runes. The library contained powerful books of magic and various other things. It was a place to store magic books but also to seal dangerous books and items. Yaezar has been in contact with magic since his childhood, and often spent his time reading books and learning spells. When he was a teenager, he had already learned Dark Ecriture, but could not activate the transformation of "Darkness" on himself. So he used runes to force upon himself the activation of Second Origin, and subsequently activated "Dark Ecriture:Darkness". The spell went wrong and he lost control, when he returned to his senses, he discovered that both his parents died trying to reverse the spell and stop his rampage. After that, he cut off the library's connection with the magic council, and spent years studying and researching magic in order to really understand how this powerful force works. Because it required huge amounts of magic to keep hidden, Yaezar decided to transport the library out of its pocket dimension, into the real world. He set out to travel the land at age 14 in order to learn from very wise mages and guild masters, and returned to the library to continue his private studies after he learned what he needed from his teachers after a couple of months. For 12 years he did this, and at age 26, he set out again, this time in order to acquire dangerous artifacts, disenchant harmful spells in all the locations and dungeons he can find, help the civilians and teach about the correct applications of magic and its potential dangers, which he has been doing ever since. Yaezar may do jobs as an independent mage, but will usually take just a small part of the reward money, just enough for him to buy food and drink, and donates the rest. Trivia Yaezar Wulfgang's appearance is based on Medivh from the Warcraft games. Category:Independent Mages